The Little Mermaid
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Stella is a mermaid that is curious about the life at land, but what will happen when she runs into prince Mac. The story of the little mermaid with a CSI twist.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it

The Little Mermaid

The Little Mermaid.

Chapter 1.

Prince Mac was out sailing with his men, it was his birthday and he loved it, the sea, being at the boat and just feel the waves beneath the boat.

He was looking over the railing when his dog Sam came running, it was a rottwheiler's pup, Mac lifted him up and said: Hey there little dude, isn't this just great.

"No it's not, these waves are making me seasick" said Lindsay and pjuked over the railing.

"Haha you shouldn't speak like that, king Sid might get mad at ya" said one of the sailors as he started to climb up the mast.

"Who's that?" asked Lindsay as she got her head back up still looking a bit of the weather.

"King Sid, he's kind of the sea" said Mac and laughed a little as he put the little dog down and said: Wanna play, go get the ball.

"Why do you have to drag that dog everywhere" said Lindsay annoyed, she was his maid and secretary of state that made sure he was sticking to his duties.

"Because he's so cute and I love him, yes I do little guy" said Mac and took the ball before he threw it and said: Fetch.

"You really shouldn't, he can fall in the water and drown" said Lindsay.

"Nah, not likely and I'll teach him to be just as good as swimmer as I am" said Mac and laughed as he watched his dog run after happily after the ball, his tail was going back and forth as he ran.

In the ocean far beneath them a young mermaid was swimming around happily with her fish buddy Sheldon. Sheldon was a black and yellow little fish that followed her everywhere.

Her brown, curly hair was jumping up and down as she swam towards her favorite spot, a big, sunken ship where she loved to hide out when she needed to hide from her father, and today was such a day as she knew it would be held a gala at the castle with a concert up front where she would be singing along with her sisters.

"Shel wanna swim up later tonight" she said as she lazily settled on by the mast.

"Why?" he asked as he knew her father wouldn't like her going above water.

"I dunno, I just have a feeling something will happen, and besides there might be a ship there, they are of course nice down here, but so much nicer sailing" the nineteen year old giggled happily.

"You're hopeless you know that right you really shouldn't go up there and specially not tonight" he said.

"Would you stop being such a sissy even if do get up I can make it back in time for the party it don't start before nine" she said and looked at some krill swimming by.

"You remember what happen last" said Sheldon.

"Yeah I got grounded, how boring" she said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but really and I'm pretty sure Ronald said you were going to sing at the concert" said Sheldon.

"Who cares, tired, let me sleep then let's go up" she said and closed her eyes.

"But Stella" he protested.

"Shush" she said and drifted of.

It was about seven and Stella and Sheldon swam up to the surface, and a bit further away she saw a boat with people on and said: Race ya over Shel.

"Not fair you're bigger so you swim faster" he said with a huff and flapped his fins.

"Hey guys what are you upto" they heard from above them.

Stella looked up and saw their friend Flack fly above them, he was a seagull so he tended to inform her about things she wanted to know from life over water.

"Wanna check out the boat" she said and pointed.

"Oh yeah can I join" he asked.

"Uh huh" she said and swam over to the boat and found a place where she could lean in and see the people on it while she still was in the water.

"So I'm telling you that you can not be sailing around all night you have to work tomorrow" said Lindsey in his firm tone.

"Yeah, yeah, will you stop nagging, I wanna have fun it's after all my birthday" said Mac.

"He's really handsome isn't he" said Stella to Sheldon with a sigh looking at the man in front of her with dark hair and steel blue eyes.

"I really wouldn't now as I'm not into guys or humans" said Sheldon.

"Well I like him, and oh look at that animal he's holding, what are those called Flack?" she asked.

"It's a dog, humans use them to take them out for walks and play with" said" said Flack as he landed on the railing of the boat.

"Oh he's coming here" said Stella excitedly as the dog came running towards her, it saw her, licked her face and started to bark as she giggled, before she reached out and pet it, but that made him bark more so she hid out of sigh as Mac came walking towards them and said: Sam, what are you barking at buddy.

Sam looked confused as the water and barked a little as Mac said: There's no one there you silly guy.

As he started to walk away with the dog Stella pooped her head back and said: He's really nice and that animal is so soft and do you think I can talk to him.

"Are you completely insane and really we should get back" said Sheldon a bit worried.

"I just wanna watch a little longer, it looks like they are celebrating, oh look they are shooting colorful things up in the sky" she said looking at the fireworks.

"Stella" said Sheldon just at the weather started to change.

"Coming" she said and started to swim further away when she realized it was lightning and stopped and looked back at the boat, what seconds ago had been a fun party was now a chaos. as they tried to take control of the boat as the weather got worse.

"Stella" said Sheldon.

"No, I wanna make sure he's ok first" she said as they lowered a lifeboat and got in, but Mac wasn't there at all and Stella started to get worried why she didn't quite know.

"I have to get back" she said and started to swim back as fast as she could, just as lightning caused the mast to break and the ship started to sink.

Stella swam faster and faster and started to look for him as his men started to row of.

She quickly found he wasn't at the surface and dived under and saw him sinking, she and Sheldon quickly got to him and started to drag him back and towards the beach where they got him to shore.

"Is he dead?" Stella asked worried as she got her breath back.

Flack went over to his boot lifted it up and said: Can't feel a pulse so I'd say so.

"No, he can't be" said Stella got closer to him, stroke his face gently and said: Please don't be dead, you gotto wake up.

As her tears started to fall on him he woke up and looked at her and smiled wagly.

His eyes closed just long enough to her to get into the water and swim of as Mac sat up and looked confused around.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A moment later Sam came running and jumped on Mac and licked him happily while Mac laughed and said: Easy boy, easy.

Sam calmed down a little as Lindsay came up to him and said: So there you are, we though we lost you, are you ok?

"I'm ok, but where is the girl?" he asked confused.

"What girl?" Lindsay replied.

"The girl that was just here, I think she must have saved me" he said and looked around.

"There was no girl here, you must have been dreaming" said Lindsay.

"Maybe" he said thoughtfully as they started to walk back towards his castle.

Stella swam back down to the castle and tried to sneak back into her room without being caught when she heard her father thunder: Stella.

"Oh hi daddy, how are you?" she said and looked at her father king Sid.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Oh you know, just around" she said, not meeting his eyes.

"What was so important that you decided to skip the concert?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm really sorry I just lost track of time" she said and looked down.

"How many times have I told you to keep track of it, Stella you are a princess and I expect you to show up when I ask you to" he said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah" she said with a frustrated sigh.

"Stella" he said in a serious tone.

"No fair I wanna go out and have fun, it has to be more than life than this oceans" she said.

"You were at the surface again weren't you" he said.

"Does it matter, it's not like I can get up on shore either way" she said with a frustrated sigh.

"Stella why do you dislike the sea so much" said Sid.

"Why don't you like land, you could turn me into a human for a while if you wanted I'm sure, but do you do it, no" she said annoyed.

He sighed as she added: Who was mum?

"What does that have to do about anything?" he asked.

"Was she always a mermaid I mean?" Stella asked.

"Of course, but man killed her you know that and I don't want you near land" he said.

"Well if I wanna go I go, I'm nineteen and you can't stop me" she said with a huff and swam to her to room.

Up on land Mac was in his office bent over a pile of papers not being able to get the woman he had seen out of his eyes, he figured she had to be a bit younger than he was, but where had she run of to.

He sighed and looked at the case file, dead by strangulation, a young boy, age seven, Mac was sure his father did it to get rid of him.

He was now twenty six and was not only running his country, but also a crime lab, and everyone was bugging him to stop at the lab and get married and settle down instead something he was sick of hearing.

Mac walked over to the window and looked out at the buildings surrounding him, he didn't like it all to much there, maybe it was because he was lonely or that he rather would like to live at his castle where he could watch the ocean, he didn't quite know.

"Who are you" he though as his door went open and he heard Lindsey say: Mac are you done with the rape murder from last week yet?

"No have one final interrogation" he said with a sigh wondering if the violence would ever end.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, just I'm gonna take the rest of the day of I need to think" he said, grabbed his jacket and ran out of the door while she looked confused after him.

Back at the castle Mac walked down to the sea, took his shoes of and walked out in the water, the water was cooling on the hot summer's day.

He let out a sigh as he sat down on a rock close by and let his fee stay in the water looking out at the quiet sea, the waves going lazily, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

Mac felt he was getting more and more sleepy before he drifted of completely.

From a distance Stella had been watching him and now she swam closer, he had to be the handsomest man she had ever seen and he seemed to like the water.

"Up on dry land princess" she heard Flack say from the sky.

"Shush I don't wanna wake him, he looks so cute sleeping" she said with a dreamy smile.

"And what do you dad think of you swimming up to see humans" he said.

"Don't care, I just had to see him, isn't he just the most handsom man that is, I just love him so much" she let out without thinking.

"Stella you can not be serious" said Flack shocked.

"Oh look he has an idea badge if I get closer I can get his name" she said and got close enough to take it of so she could see.

"Mac, but it don't say a last name, that's real odd, though humans had a last name" she said.

"Don't think they do if they are Royal" said Flack and looked up at the castle.

"You think he's a price" said Stella excitedly and let her hand gently stroke some hairs away from her face when she heard someone say: Stella you gotto go back down, dad is going bananas.

"What is it this time" she said and looked over at her little brother Danny, he was the only boy in her family without her dad.

"He's upset because you run of, says he's gonna lock ya up" said Danny.

"He could only try" said Stella annoyed.

"Stella" Mac muttered in his sleep.

"I really don't wanto leave you" she said, but as she knew she had to she started to swim away as he slowly got to it, and when he did he couldn't find his idea anywhere around.

He looked confused at a seagull that seemed to be looking amused at him before he went back up to the castle.

After Stella had been listening to her fathers yelling, well not exactly listened to what he said as it sounded like bla, bla, bla, she went to her room, it was first then she realized she had Mac's ID tag.

"Oh crap" she though with a sigh and put it on her makeup table as it dawned upon her that he had said her name and she couldn't help but smile.

"He know my name, he knows my name" she sang happily as she danced around with joy.

"What are you so happy about?" he sister Sofia asked curiously.

"The guy I like, he knows my name" she said excitedly.

"You like a guy, who?" said Sofia.

"Where did you meet?" asked Sara, one of her other sisters.

"Please do tell" said Stephanie as all her six sisters appeared and flocked around her.

"Uhm ok, but promise not to tell dad" she said as she knew he would flip.

"Promise" they all said.

"His name is Mac and he's human, we never meet, well kinda as I saved him from drowning when his ship was sinking, but he was unconscious, but he's so handsome, just look" she said and showed them the id.

"He really is handsome, but you can not have him you know" said Sofia.

"Yeah, you would have trouble convincing dad to date a merman as you're his little angel, a human would be impossible" said Sara.

"But I love him, really I do and I wanna be with him" said Stella with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You are in love with a human are you insane" she heard her father say in a warning tone which made her sisters leave.

"You see what happened was well uhm yes and I'm not insane" she said.

"He is a human and you will not see him, I forbid it" said king Sid.

"But why not, he seems really nice and he might be a prince" she said.

"Because he is human and mermaids don't date humans there is enough merman's here take one of them, you could never have a relationship with a guy that lives on land" he said.

"You're really stupid" she said with a huff.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn why do you have to have the man you can not have, you have to see that it won't work" he said.

"Then turn me human" she replied.

"That will not happen" he said.

"If you won't do it I will find someone who will" she said and swam annoyed out of the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Stella was annoyed as she swam around at the bottom of the sea when she heard someone say: But princess what is wrong?

"Peyton stay away" said Stella and looked at the sea which.

"I may be able to help you know" said Peyton.

"Yeah right like you helped the others, whatever happened to them by the way" Stella replied.

"I have no idea what you are talking about dear" said Peyton in a poisoness tone.

"Oh really is that so, funny how they go to you for help and nobody see them after" said Stella with a huff.

"People get lost all the time not my fault" she said innocently.

Stella didn't replay so Peyton said: And I thought you wanted this prince.

"I do, I really, really do" said Stella.

"And I bet your dad won't let you see him" said Peyton with an evil grin.

"He won't stupid man" said Stella.

"I could turn you human" said Peyton.

"Price I'm sure would be to high" said Stella.

"No I'm not asking for much" said Peyton.

"What do you want?" Stella asked a bit on guard.

"I want your voice" she said.

"You want what" said Stella confused.

"Your voice or rather your English language, if I were to turn you into a human, you would have to have him kiss you within three sunsets and you can only talk Greek or you will belong to me" said Peyton.

"But how will he then get me" said Stella frustrated.

"I dunno, use the language of love or something, so are you interested" said Peyton.

"Stella you can not do that" she suddenly heard her little brother Danny say.

"Oh stay outta of it, so what will happen if he does kiss me?" she asked.

"You stay human forever of course" said Peyton.

"Stella don't, you belong here, if you do that you could never go back" said Danny and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Well if dad won't, go ahead" she said more in spite of her father than anything else.

"As you wish" said Peyton and looked at her or a moment, Stella looked back at the woman in front of her, half woman, half octopus, her dark hair was perfectly laid around her face as she smiled at her, but it was something less than joy in that smile and it scared her.

"Stella no" said Danny, but to late, the transformation had already started and soon Stella was a human struggling to breath under water.

At that moment Sheldon arrived and watched her in shook and he and Danny quickly got her up to shore where Stella examined her legs, they were perfect.

"Hey wow what happened to you?" they heard Flack say from the air.

Stella tried to explain, but all that came out was Greek so she quickly went quiet and looked down.

"She traded her language for the sea which to turn her human" said Danny.

Flack shook his head and said: Well we really should get you dressed if someone passes by.

Just at that moment they heard someone yell: Sam, Sam get back here.

"κόλαση" Stella said frustrated as she looked after something to wear at the same time as she saw Sam running towards her. (κόλαση = Hell)

"What do I do now" just as Flack flew of and dragged a piece of an old sail back, Stella quickly wrapped it around her just as Sam jumped on her and she fell over and he quickly started to lick her face while she giggled.

"Sam get of her" said Mac and dragged him of and said: Sorry if he scared you miss.

"Αυτό είναι ok" she said and got up on unsteady legs. (Αυτό είναι ok = That's ok)

He looked confused at her and said: It's funny, but I think I've seen you before, can you at all speak English.

Stella shook her head and he said: I see, well you look like you are in trouble, would you mind coming back to the castle with me so I can help you out?

Stella shook her head and followed him and Danny popped back out of the water and said: That didn't go to bad did it.

"No, now all she gotto do is get him to kiss her" said Flack and flew of to see how it went.

It was late night down in the ocean when Sofia came up to King Sid and said: Dad I can not find Stella or Danny, they have been all day.

"What" said Sid shocked, one thing was that Stella was gone, but Danny was only ten, he didn't like that he wandered alone at night.

"We've looked all around the palace and they are nowhere to be found" she said, she was starting to get really worried about her youngest sister and brother.

"Guards" Sid yelled and the guards which were both mermen and fish appeared.

"I want every inch of the sea to be searched for Stella and Danny and we will not rest before they are found" he said as he left with them.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Sara.

"I have no idea, but I hope they are not in trouble" said Sofia thoughtfully.

In the castle Stella and Mac were trying to talk to each other something they both found complicated when Lindsay came back and said: Mac you have to get back to work.

"I can never have a day of can I" the young prince said with a sigh.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company" she said as she suddenly got aware of Stella.

"Lindsay this is, what is you name" he said as he hadn't quite gotten it.

Stella tried to say it, but for some reason that didn't work at all so she just looked down and he said: That's ok I'll call you let me see Sea beauty, Lindsay meet Sea beauty, Sea beauty Lindsay.

Stella blushed as she shook Lindsay's hand and smiled shyly at her.

"Mac are you coming or?" she asked.

"Uhm dunno, Stella would you mind and awful lot coming with me to work" he said.

She shook her head and looked curiously at him wondering what his job was as they walked out car, Stella looked confused at it as she never had seen anything like it before and didn't know what it was at all.

Mac looked at her and asked: You never seen a car?

Stella shook her head as he opened the door and did sign for her to get in so she did and did like he did when he got his belt on.

Mac just started the car and drove of, a moment later they entered the crime lab where Stella looked curiously around and Mac just let her as he found it a bit amusing.

When Stella had looked at almost everything she came back to Mac and said: To έργο σας είναι τόσο διασκεδαστικό. ( To έργο σας είναι τόσο διασκεδαστικό = Your job is so much fun.)

"Not always, but most time it is" he said and smiled at her.

"Πραγματικά ήθελα να μπορώ να εργάζονται εδώ, έτσι θα μπορούσα να σας καταλάβω δεν ξέρω περισσότερα" said Stella and looked into his eyes. (Πραγματικά ήθελα να μπορώ να εργάζονται εδώ, έτσι θα μπορούσα να σας καταλάβω δεν ξέρω περισσότερα = I really wish I could work here to, that way I could understand you I don't know more.)

"I really wished that you worked here because I think you would be really good at it" he replied.

"Mac for Christ" he heard Lindsay say.

"I have to" he said and pointed at his office, she nodded and did sign that she wanted to go out or a little while, but would be right back, she nodded and she left.

Stella went down to the water and looked surprised when saw Danny pop his head up and say: Did you kiss him yet?

"No almost, but I got interrupted and I wish I could speak English" she said with a sigh.

"I know, gosh you know dad has the whole ocean looking for you and me of course" he said with a chuckle.

"I can imagine and he just showed me his work place, think he called it a lab, and it's so cool, got all these fancy machines where they try to figure out murders and such, and I feel kind of bad for the ones that are being killed, but it's great that Mac and his guys are solving the cases though" she said.

"So he's a coop or something that, cool" said Danny.

"Yeah got a real shiny badge, wish I had one" said Stella with a sigh.

"You're real hopeless, so other than that how are you adjusting to life on land" said Sheldon.

"Just fine, there is these things they call cars that they get around in, really cool, but he wouldn't let me drive, said I needed a license first, dunno what it is, and there's lots of places where you can buy all kinds of things here and he has a lots of books" she said and smiled.

"Sounds like you really like him" said Danny and let his head rest on top of his hands on the dock.

"I do, but there is a problem though" she said.

"What?" asked Sheldon.

"I can't speak my name, every time I try it won't work" she said.

"That stupid which" said Danny annoyed.

"But you know what he calls me?" she asked.

"No what" said Danny curiously.

"Sea beauty" she said with a smile.

"Cute, we better get back down, I'm hungry" said Danny.

"Be careful ok, I don't want anything to happen to you" she said and smiled at him.

"I won't" he said with a sly smiled and swam of.

"Stella" she heard Mac say.

"Yeah" she said and smiled at him.

"Who were you talking to just now?" he asked as he hadn't seen anybody.

Stella knew she couldn't say anything understandable and she didn't feel like lying so she said: Ο αδελφός μου (Ο αδελφός μου = My brother).

Mac looked confused at her and said: If I hadn't know any better I would have thought you were talking to a fish.

She giggled and replied: Ήμουν δεδομένου ότι ο φίλος Sheldon ψαριών μου ήταν εδώ. (Ήμουν δεδομένου ότι ο φίλος Sheldon ψαριών μου ήταν εδώ = I was since my fish friend Sheldon was here to.)

Mac let out a chuckle and said: So you have a fish friend named Sheldon.

Stella nodded excitedly and he said: You are a funny girl.

Stella blushed a little and shyly at him, he got thrown out of focus for a moment, but then he remembered why he was there and said: I though you maybe wanted to join me for lunch.

Stella nodded and they started to walk towards a café close by.

That night Stella lay down tiredly on one of the beds in one of Mac's bedrooms, it felt so soft and comfortable. Stella let out a sigh when she heard someone say: You really took a risk saying you had a fish buddy.

"No I didn't as he don't understand Greek" she said with a yawn.

"Still it could have had consequences" said Flack sitting in the window.

"Hardly, this bed is so soft" she said as she closed her eyes.

"What will you do if he ever found out the truth" said Flack.

"Dunno, guess I would just" she said as she drifted of.

From the door Mac was watching as Stella had talked to the seagull, he couldn't quite get why she was talking to sea animals, but he guessed it was a logical explanation for it as he closed the door and walked over to his study.

Stella woke up early the next morning went down to the water, took her clothes of, dived in and swam out to the deep and dived further down where she heard Danny say: Hey princess.

"Hey" she said joyfully and smiled at him.

"You couldn't stay away from the water huh" he said and smiled at her.

"Of course not, I love the water, but I want to be on land with him to, I don't see why I should have to make a choice between one or the other, I mean humans can be on land and on and in the water, we should be able to do that to" she said thoughtfully.

"But we can't, oh now dad's guards" he said and looked behind her.

"What do they want" she said as they swam and hid in a underwater cave when she realised she was running outta air.

"I'll distract them so you can swim up" he said and swam out and yelled: Hey you lazy guys, you can't catch me.

She knew they swam of after him as she could hear hi laughter become distant and swam up to get some air.

Her head was just above water when she heard Mac say: Out swimming?

"Uh huh" she said and nodded her head.

"You know you could have told me first, so I didn't have to look the castle around for you, I thought you had left me" he said.

Stella looked down feeling badly, she really wanted to say: I would never do that, but she knew he wouldn't understand it so she didn't.

Instead he go took of his shirt and swam out to her and said: It's ok, but next time tell me ok.

She nodded when he startled and said: He you didn't have to slap me.

She looked confused thinking "Danny, you little trouble maker" and shook her head as to say: I didn't do that.

"Hey what is going on here" said Mac as a big water splash went up his back as a giant fish tail had been hitting the water and he turned to see.

At that moment Danny popped his head up and smiled to Stella that looked a tad annoyed at him so he quickly swam of.

Stella looked confused at Mac that said: We better swim back if we are going to have time or breakfast before we leave.

Stella looked a bit worried as she didn't have any clothes on as they were on the beach, but on the other hand the only way to get dressed was to swim back with him so she did.

Mac raced her back and got up of the water before her and started to get his clothes back on as she walked up, he looked at her and gasped as it was first then he got aware of that she was completely naked.

She blushed slightly as she grabbed her clothes and got quickly dressed and looked at him, he smiled at her and said: You must be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

Stella smiled at him, but didn't replay as they started to walk back up to the castle and his phone started to ring and he said: Mac Taylor yes, but I was going to eat breakfast, fine, I'm coming.

He hung up and said: Would you like to see a crime scene?

She looked confused at him and he said: Another young boy have been killed and I need to check it out and I really don't want to leave you behind, so would you mind coming with me?

A boy had been murdered, this world seemed so cruel and cold, why would someone kill children, but then she remembered that children to had started to disappear in Atlantica and nodded.

"This may not be pretty so are you sure" he said.

She nodded again and as they walked to the car his hand slid into hers and held onto it hardly.

Mac stood bent over the seven year old victim, he was killed the same way as the other, so maybe the father of the other boy wasn't guilty after all and he was dealing with a serial.

He let out a sigh, the boy was to young, he should be running around playing, not be on the ground dead, this wasn't fair, sometimes Mac didn't like his job.

Mac looked at Stella, she saw bent over to body with plastic glows on looking at it with curiosity before she turned over the crime scene kit grabbed a little plastic bag and a tweezers that she picked up something on the boy's collar, put in the plastic bag and handed it over to Mac.

He looked it was a hair, he noted what he needed and looked as she did the same two more times, in the other two bags it was a blue fibre and a piece of what looked like a flower.

Mac looked surprised at her, she didn't seem to know anything about land life, yet here she was collecting evidence as she had done it her whole life which surprised him.

Stella go up and looked at his confused face, but didn't say anything, she couldn't explain why she did it, it just felt like the right thing to do, and since she could see sadness in his eyes she stroke his arm to comfort him just a little.

"Thank you" he said and stroked her back gently as she looked as she could use a bit of comfort to.

Lindsey that had been watching them found it interesting in a way, but wondered where the girl had learned what she just did, she turned to detective Jennifer Angell that looked confused and asked: New CSI?

"To be honest I dunno what she is, Mac just found her down at the beach yesterday and she isn't taking a word English, if I should bet her language I would say Greek" said Lindsay.

"But Mac don't know any Greek how could he understand her" said Angell.

"To be honest I don't know, but they seem to communicate just fine" said Lindsay.

"They seem to care about each other though" said Angell and smiled at them, they now stood talking, his hand was around her waist and she giggled.

"Yes, it's funny because he says a girl saved him from drowning and then this one shows up out of the blue" said Lindsay.

"Weird, they are coming here" said Angell and smiled at them.

"Hey, so I think we are going back with the body" said Mac.

"Then I'll stay behind to process the scene some more and see you guys back at the lab later" said Lindsay.

"Uhm Mac shouldn't you introduce me to your friend" said Angell looking curiously at Stella.

"Oh sorry, sea beauty this is detective Jennifer Angell" said Mac.

Then shook hands and Angell said: It's a pleasure sea beauty.

"Επιπλέον ιδιωτικός αστυνομικός Angell" said Stella and smiled back at her before they walked over to Mac's car. (Επιπλέον ιδιωτικός αστυνομικός Angell = Likewise detective Angell.)

"So what do you say?" asked Lindsay.

"Greek, or at least she talks fluent Greek, if she's really Greek is to soon to tell, although she looks a bit that way" said Angell thoughtfully.

Stella was sleeping over some case files on Mac's desk, he was shifting on working on his computer, then at her, she was so peaceful, so beautiful that he just couldn't keep her eyes of her, like a Greek Goddess.

Mac let his hand slowly stroke over her brown curly hair and she let out a tiny moan in her sleep which made him smile at her before he withdraw his and kept on writing.

"Mac" she mumbled in her sleep as she shivered a little.

"Right here sea beauty, right here" he said I a calm voice and stroke her hair again until she stopped shivering and slowly raised her head and looked at him, her head reached out and slowly rested on top of his and stroke it gently as he smiled at her, but there was something in her eyes, some kind of worry he couldn't place so he asked: Sea beauty are you afraid of something?

She nodded, she was afraid of what would happen to her if he didn't kiss her in time.

Stella didn't want to loose him, the though of not being with him it made her so sad since she loved him so much and she could tell he felt the same way.

"You want go out on the sea?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled at him, her blue eyes were sparkling again as he got up, took her hand and lead her out of his office.

Not long after they were in a row boat, Stella looked up at the stars in the sky, it looked so beautiful, she couldn't believe the day had went by so fast.

"You really like it don't you" Mac said.

"Uh huh" she said and smiled at him as he offered her a glass of vine.

"You know I really like you since you're so different from any other I have meet" he said and smiled at her as she took a sip of the wine, the same did she and wrinkled her nose a little as it tasted different from anything else she had tasted, yet it didn't taste badly.

"You have never tasted wine have you" he said.

She shook her head and looked down feeling a bit embarrassed, but he just said: Don't worry about it, neither had I until a couple of years back.

She smiled at him and took another sip as she looked into his kind eyes, they were sparkling along with the stars above them.

Mac looked back at her, there was no longer sadness in her eyes, they were sparkling of joy, happiness and excitement which made her seem more alive than before.

"I really wish I know your name though, maybe I can guess it" he said and smiled at her.

She nodded in return and Mac said: How about Jessica.

Stella wrinkled his nose and he said: Ok that was clearly wrong, Judy, Eva, Athena?

Stella shook her head just as Danny popped his head up and said: Dude you're way of it's Stella.

Mac looked at the stars and said: Is it Stella?

She nodded excitedly and he said: You're named after star, it surly fits then I say you're my lucky start sea beauty.

Stella looked down blushing which in Mac's eyes made her look even cuter so he bent over to kiss her, but before he got that far the boat was tipped over and they both ended up in the water and got dragged away from each other by something he could not see.

He struggled to get loose and get above water to breath and finally managed to do so and swim back to shore, but he could not see her anywhere, where was she, he wanted to swim out when he heard someone say: Mac.

He turned and looked at a young girl with brown hair and suddenly he had forgotten about Stella.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Stella sat down at the docs the next day, when she had woken up at the castle she had heard the prince was getting married to a girl the same day and she couldn't get it.

Didn't he love her anymore, it had seemed that way the night before and she knew Peyton had something to do with the boat tipping over, only she didn't know how she could see what she and Mac was upto.

As she looked at Eric's ship getting ready for the ceremony silent tears fall from her eyes as Danny appeared and said: Stella what is wrong?

"Mac he's marrying another girl and I really though he liked me" she said sadly.

"He is, how is that even possible" said Danny confused.

"Dunno and I really wanted him, I really" she fell apart looking at the ship as it left the bay, she knew for a fact that the wedding was at sunset so she would for sure be Peyton's.

Danny looked at his sister, never before had he seen her so heart broken and he felt sorry for her wishing there was something he could do.

At the same time Flack was flying around the boat and happened to look in the window and saw in it's horror that the person the prince was about to marry was the sea which as the reflection in the mirror didn't lie at all.

He gasped and flew to land where he saw Stella and Danny, but now Sheldon had appeared to and they where both trying to comfort Stella as Flack landed and said: I was flying out by the boat and you will never believe what I saw.  
"What you saw the bride is she beautiful?" asked Stella.

"I saw the watch that witched in the mirror, he's marrying her" said Flack.

"I'm not getting what you are saying" said Stella very much confused.

"The sea which, her reflection was in the mirror the prince he's marrying her" said Flack.

"What we gotto stop this wedding" said Danny shocked.

"Yes, Danny you get Stella out there as quick as possible and Flack do anything you can to stall the wedding" said Sheldon.

"Will do" said Flack and flew of.

When Flack came to the boat he had managed to gather an army of sea animal and yelled: Ready guys attack.

Seagulls started to throw jellyfish at Peyton and seals started to jump onboard to chase her around as she tried to get the jellyfishes of her as she snarled annoyed while Mac didn't pay much attention as it looked like he was in a trance and Lindsay looked like she was in shook.

Flack was dragging the shell that was around Peyton's neck as she tried to fight him up.

At this time Stella had now come onboard the ship and walked over to Mac and said: Mac, Mac.

But as he didn't replay as it seemed like he was still in a trance her tears again started to falling frustration as Flack finally had gotten the shell of Peyton and it broke and Stella's voice was released as beautiful song was heard and Mac slipped out of the trance and said: It is you, you were the one that saved me.

"I did, oh Mac I really wanted to tell you sooner, but I couldn't because of the spell" she said just as she realized the sun was going down and she said: Oh no, not now.

Right in front of Eric she turned back into a mermaid as he watched in shock and though "Well that explains a lot".

It was then they head Peyton laugh as she got her eight tentacles back and said: You lost you chance prince, she belongs to me now.

"Mac" Stella let out in terror as Peyton grabbed her and dragged her down to see.

"Damn" said Mac and started to look around for a spear gun when Lindsey came over and asked: What are you going to do?

"Fight the bloody witch, I lost her once and will not have that again I love her to much" he said as he finally found what he was looking on and lowered a life boat and rowed of to find them.

Under water Stella was looking annoyed at Peyton that was holding her arm hardly when she heard her father say: Peyton let her go at once.

"Ah king Sid so nice of you to join us" said Peyton in a sarcastic tone and turned to face her still holding Stella.

"Would you let my daughter go" he said angrily, Sheldon that was right next to her was looking angry at them to.

"No, we had a deal and you know that is binding" said Peyton.

"Please let her go, I'll do anything" said Sid with a sigh.

"Anything you say, I could let you take her place" said Peyton with an evil grin.

"Fine" he said.

"Daddy no" said Stella with a gasp, but to late as Sid was turned into a sea star and lay on the ground as Peyton grabbed his crown and trident and laughed.

"You stupid witch undo that" Stella snarled and went at her, but Peyton just threw her of and laughed when she felt a sharp pain and turned and saw Mac with a spear gun and looked angrily at him.

She looked at her two electric eels and said: Boys get him.

The eels went after him, but Mac quickly swam towards the surface and got some more air just in time as the eels dragged him down.

Mac at same time as he held his spear gun reached for a knife he had by his foot a managed to stab one of the eels so it let him go and he managed to fight the other of and swim down to Ariel that was fighting with the sea which, but didn't go anywhere as she had the trident and had gotten to powerful.

When she saw Mac she quickly swam to him and gave him a long deep kiss to supply him with air in addition to that she really wanted to do it and it felt good before they swam to be a bit further from the sea which.

At that moment Danny and Sheldon joined them and Danny asked: So what's the plan?

"Get the trident and get rid of her" said Stella and looked over at Peyton that now had gotten bigger and one of her tentacles reached out grabbed Sheldon and threw hi into a rock so he ended up lifeless on the ground.

"Nooooo" Stella yelled and was about to go against Peyton when Mac held her back.

"He's my best friend and Mac please go it's to dangerous for you I don't wanto loose you to" she whimpered as she kissed him again to make sure he had a little more air.

Since he couldn't talk under water he shook his head, there was no way he was leaving her.

At that moment they heard Danny laugh from about them and say: Looks like I caught my self some eels.

Stella couldn't help but giggle as her little brother was holding and eel in each hang and was toying with them as he laughed happily.

"Let them go" Peyton snarled.

"Nah they are fun to play with" said the young boy.

"Let them go or you'll pay" she said.

"Then let me pay" he said smiling at her.

Peyton took the trident and shoot at him, but lucky for him he managed to get away so the beam hit her two beloved eels and they vanished into nothing while he still laughed happily.

Peyton gasped as she grasped what was left of her beloved pets and said: My babies, I'll make you pay for this you damn children.

"Catch me if you can" said Danny with a happy smile and swam of.

"Doesn't your little brother every get afraid sea beauty" said Mac.

"No hardly, well a little of dad when he's real mad, but that's it" she said with a giggle.

"And you?" he asked and looked into her sapphire eyes.

"Me, I'm a bit afraid that if we loose this fight we'll loose dad and each other, I don't want to loose you" she said and kissed him again.

"I won't let that happen and may I add you are a very beautiful mermaid" he said and kissed her as they felt the water steering and the waves dragged them apart as the ocean became black as night.

Stella screamed out for Mac, but he was to far apart from her, as she looked around she saw that Peyton was getting bigger and Eric was on top of her head, she tried to swim up, but it was going to fast.

"Hey Stell you gotto get up there" said Danny.

"Oh really I haven't though of that" she said as she somehow managed to get on top of the giant head just as it raised above water and got to Eric.

"What do we do" she said, her voice was shaking.

"No idea" he said as he saw ship wrecks was raising to the surface as Peyton was dragging the trident around and got and idea.

"Do you trust me" he said.

"More than anyone in this world" she said.

"First we need to jump" he said and she followed his lead and jumped, once in the water he said: I need to get on a ship and I need for you to trust me to do this ok.

She nodded and kissed him hardly before he grabbed a rope on one of the ships and managed to get onboard and steer the front of it into Peyton so she got speared and vanished with a huge scream.

The trident fell down to king Sid and changed him back along with the other merpeople

And he smiled up at the surface knowing his daughter had helped to make this happen.

Stella had swam Mac back to shore and was now sitting next to him stroking his check gently for him to wake up.

Stella rested her head against his chest and said: Mac don't you die on me.

From the water Danny and Sid was watching and Sid said: She really loves him don't she.

"More than anything" said Danny honest.

"What shall I do?" he asked as he didn't want to loose her.

"I think you should ask her what she wants" said Danny.

Stella got aware of them and swam out and said: Dad I'm real sorry bout everything, but I really love him and I wanto be with him.

"You sure about this" he said in a serious tone.

"Yes very, please daddy" she said.

"Well ok" he said, took his trident and pointed at her and turned her human before she walked up to the beach.

"Time to let her go" said King Sid and swam under water with Danny.

Stella sat down beside Mac bent down and kissed him softly which made him wake up and smile at her.

"You're human" he said.

"I am yes" she replied and kissed him again.

"Beautiful" he said and sat up a bit.

She blushed slightly and said: Thanks.

"Would you join me at the castle" he said.

"Mhm" she said and let him place his hand around her waist as the walked up.

A couple of hours later she was lazily resting on top of him after making love when he asked: So when do you want to get married?

"Uhm want you to my self a little" she said.

"And I you" he replied and stroke her back gently.

"Shall we say one and a half month and you are not working" she said.

"Yes and now" he said and chuckled a little.

"Mmm tired" she said as it had been a long day and she was exhausted, but in a good way.

"Just sleep, I'm not going anywhere" he said.

"Mmmm" she replied as she drifted of with his arms wrapped around her happily dreaming with the love of her life as she was the love of his.

At their wedding day their ship was sailing of after they had said goodbye to family and friends after the ceremony, they were taking a month up to travel.

She was now working in the crime lab as his second in command and loved every second of it and he learned her new things every day.

Stella was at the railing looking out over the sea, it had taken a little while getting used to being human, but she loved it and she still spent a lot of time in the water along with him showing him new places and he enjoyed it at much as her.

He walked over to her and put his arm around her and gave her a soft kiss, they did yet now know that she was pregnant and new life was growing inside her, at that moment they were just happy to be with each other celebrating that that they finally belonged to each other both by law, heart and soul.


End file.
